


Who shot that arrow in your throat?

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Charles | Grian Angst, Charles | Grian-centric, Feather pulling, Gen, Hurt Grian, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Charles | Grian, Winged Charles | Grian, injured wings, sam is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: fic & chapter title from wine red by the hush sound!
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Taurtis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Who shot that arrow in your throat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic & chapter title from wine red by the hush sound!

Taurtis will admit that he might be panicking slightly.

It had started out as a fairly normal day, walking on eggshells around Sam, who had been progresively getting worse, making their way through school, dodging whatever came after them that day.

It was fine, until it wasn't.

Sam tended to get irritated with Grian the most, because the smallest of the group was sharp tongued and often spoke his mind, a habit that was slowly being beat out of him, but reared it's head on bad days. This turned out to be one of those days, leading them to their current predicament.

Taurtis is pressed into the corner, fear paralyzing, chest heaving. Grain is pinned to the floor on his stomach, arms trapped under Sam's knees, pawing at the floor. One wing is held tight in Sam's hand, the other flailing widely, desperately attempting to free himself from his attackers hold. Sam tuts, fingers running over the brown feathers in his hands.

The wings had been beautiful once, Taurtis remembers when he first met Grian, they had been a vibrant, warm brown, with almost gold feathers highlighting the color, they had been shiny and clean, soft to the touch, and Taurtis had loved them. Now the color had dimmed significantly, they were almost greasy and dirty, messy and scruffy, suffering under Grian's poor treatment, and uncared for, Grian no longer having the time to properly care for them and clean them due to a certain rabbit hybrid, yet Taurtis still loves them.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude, Gree-on." Sam says, voice light and amused, like this is _fun._ "You're always so snappy, maybe this'll teach you to hold your tongue, eh?" He grabs a handful of brown feathers and _pulls._ Grian screams as the feathers are torn off, blood spilling from new injuries. His free wing flails with new panic, smacking Sam in the face.

The rabbit hybrid snarls, pulling out his knife, he pins the wing down and drives his knife into skin, bone, and feathers. Another scream leaves the boy on the floor. 

Sam goes back to ripping out feathers in the other wing, and Taurtis feels like throwing up.

_He needs to do something, he can't just sit by as his best friend, his real one, is tortured, but he's so scared, Sam will get mad, Sam will get mad, Sam will get mad Sam will get mad Sam will get madSamwillgetmadsamwillgetmad-_

"Sam.." He whispers, voice tight and pleading. An ear twitches.

"Quiet Taurtis, before I have to teach you your lesson too." He drops a hand full of bloody feathers on the floor, then grabs another bunch and yanks. Grian is cying, blubbering incohernetly. The only thing Taurtis can make out are _Sam_ and _please._

Taurtis is crying. This is horrifying to watch, but Sam will get mad if he leaves, so he stays, because he's afraid.

Grian is still crying while Sam brutaly rips out his feathers, and his pinned down wing has gone still, aside from the ocasional twitching, he seems to have given up, allowing Sam to do as he pleases. "Good boy," Sam coos, running a bloody hand through sandy blond hair. "Learning your lesson hm?"

Grian doesn't respond, Taurtis doubted Sam wanted him to anyways.

Sam drops the limp, thoroughly bloodied wing down to the floor, and rips his knife out of the other wing. Grian whimpers in response. Sam starts to tear the feathers out of the wing, cackling as he does so. "No more flying for you," He says. "I feel that that's a fair punishment, don't you agree?"

Grian gives no response, and Sam growls, driving the knife into the ground beside the bird hybrids feathery ear. "Don't you agree, Gree-on?"

The smaller boy whimpers, stuttering out a soft "Y-Yes,"

Taurtis is frozen. Taurtis is scared.

"Good!" The rabbit hybrid says cheerily. "Glad we agree." Another bunch of feathers ripped out. "Maybe we'll avoid this in the future."

Once Sam is done, a pile of bloody feathers is left on the floor.

-

Grian is trapped in this stupid school with stupid teachers who don't notice anything. None of them, aside from Geode question his mangled wings. The pulling out his feathers became a usual thing until he no longer grew back the feathers. He still had most, but there was a multitude of missing patches, exposed skin, his flight feathers were mostly gone or in too rough shape, he had lost the ability to fly.

Taurtis was a clone, and then he was gone. It was so much like the time first time Sam stabbed him that it hurts, he's terrified and alone, but hopes that if Taurtis lived he wouldn't come back, for his own safety.

Grian needs to leave. His wing is broke. He needs to leave.

-

IgbarVonThulhu is all knowing, but when Sam comes up to them, boderline pouting, informing them that Grian had disapearred, they were surprised. They knew all, saw all, and Grian's escape was not supposed to be part of this time line.

"Huh." They say. Someone breaking fate and changing their destiny wasnot unheard of, but certainly rare, never would they have expected it from someone as compliant and meak as Grian. Maybe once they wouldn't have quite described him that way, although he did go along with his friends plans despit th complaining, he shot back, he wasn't quiet, but Sam molded him how he wanted to.

"Can you get him back?" Sam whines, and it's eerily similar as to how he did after stabbing Taurtis for the second time.

They could. 

[Or we could not] Igbar says, thinks, to his other half. 

(why woudn't we?) asks Cthulhu.

[Grian is my friend] Igbar sounds almost sad. [The timeline has already changed, everything will go to plan without him]

(The suffering of mortals is entertaining) is the god-like beings response.

]Grian is my friend] Igbar repeats. He is certianly upset. [Let's just leave it as is. Wouldn't it be better to have less people to get in Sam's way? To distract him? Grian could have stopped him if he really wanted to]

Cthulhu could sigh. (friends will drag you down)

[Exactly] Igbar counters. [But we're friends, yes? You inhabit my body. Let him go, please, one time?]

A sigh leaves their body, curtousy of Cthulhu.

(very well, i will let this slide)

"No," They say. A lie is easy. Sam looks dejected. "You don't need him, this was supposed to happen trust me, he'd only drag you down. You want to destroy the word, right?"

"I guess," Sam whines, dragging the toe of his shoe along the floor. "I mean I do.."

"Grian would stop you, he'd only get in your way," IgbarVonThulhu shifts the umbrella in their hands. "This needed to happen, you don't need him. You don't need anyone, Sam Gladiator."

Sam chews hid lip, sighs. "Yeah, yeah, but now I'm going to be all alone."

"Not forever." They say simply. "Now friend, the bell is about to ring, so let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my friends! welcome to hell. so, a few important things, firstly, sporadic updates, this is not my main focus! secondly, i am very early into hermitcraft season 6, which i startd watching for grian, so, therefore, things might be slightly off, and that's also part of the weird updates. thirdly! timeline: Yandere, tokyo soul, hermitcraft, because i havent watched evo, thats too much for me to handle whilst trying to watch hermitcrafts over 100 episodes. also, if you wish to you can call me ram :]
> 
> well! that'll be all, im very glad you stopped by to check out my trainwreck, hope you enjoyed yourself.
> 
> spare a comment? i'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> [a couple things will be added monday, such as tags and the work that inspired this, once i get acess to a computer!]


End file.
